Last Sacrifice
by twitter23
Summary: Rose, has her life on the line. Her heart between her current love and her first love. What happens when she has to find Lissa's brother or sister and find the real murder of Queen Titania? Will she do it or die trying? Better story, pinky promise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just started getting into Vampire Academy and I wanted to do my take on what will happen in the final book. So this is my version of Last Sacrifice. I hope you like. I do not own Vampire Academy. **

_The Last Sacrifice_

I have been starring at the same wall for a week. Just thinking about the words that Abe said, _They execute traitors. _Those three words held so much to them. Those three words meant either life or death for me. Being accused for something I did not do was annoying. No it was frustrating. Everyone should know that if I make I kill I would not be that stupid. I would not leave my stake in the Queen's chest. I am the best guardian out there except of one. _He_ was the one who always crossed my mind. Dimitri. The one I loved but did not love me back. That is why I made a list of the people who I did not want to visit me.

Adrian Ivashkov

Vasilisa Dragomir

Christian Ozera

Jainie Hathaway

Dimitri Belikov

Mia Rinaldi

Eddie Castle

I kept Abe off the list because he was my lawyer. And he has connections. I sighed and went into Lissa's head. She was with Christian and Demitri. They were pacing around the front of my prison.

"Why won't she let us in?" Lissa said while throwing her arms up.

She was mad I could tell.

"Lissa, calm down." Christian said rubbing the back of his head.

"NO! I won't! She needs to let me in!" She fell to her knees and tears streamed down her face.

I felt bad for her. I just don't want her to see me like this. But I can't stand seeing her like that so I called one of the guards over.

"Hey you can let all of them in except Dimitri Belikov." I said, he nodded and walked away. I heard them all come in. "Are you sure?" I heard Dimitri ask. "Positive. She just told me." The guard told him.

"Rose!" Lissa said and ran toward my cell. She started to cry and she put her hand in between the bars to hold my hand.

"Are they treating you alright little dhampir?" Adrian asked.

"The food is crap, bread and water. But that is it, really." I shrugged.

"I will tell them to give you good food ok." Lissa said still holding my hand.

"Why did you not let Dimitri in?" Lissa asked curious. Adrian had the same look of curiosity but there was also happiness.

"Well, he did not let me see him. I am not letting him see me." I said. I figured around my pocket and found my note from the Queen.

"Guys read this." I gave them the note. They read it and Lissa was happy. "I have a sister or brother." She said.

"Yeah. But I need to get out of here." I said. "I need your help." I heard a pair of feet come barreling down the stairs.

"_Roza._ Are you ok? Why did you not let me in?" Dimitri said and noticed that I was talking about escaping.

"Yeah. I can help if we got a master criminal out of Trashov then we will get you out of here." Lissa said. My eyeballs widen and Lissa noticed your escape. "Oops."

"You guys broke Victor out!" Adrian and Dimitri and Christian said at the same time.

"Uhhhhh. Yeah." I said scratching my neck.

"He was, no is, your worst enemy." Dimitri said. "How did you can him out?" Adrian asked.

"Eddie helped us." Lissa whispered. "WHAT!" They both said. "Would you both shut up!" I yelled at them. "That is not the point," I said. "Getting me out of here is." I said. "Here is what the plan is." I said. I whispered the plan and they all left except for Dimitri.

"Why did you not let me in?" He asked me grabbing my hand through the bars.

"You said you did not love me. And you did the same to me." I said.

"_Roza, _I love you, but I can't be with you. Also I don't disserve you." I was about to interrupt but he stopped me. "I can't forgive myself for what I did to you. I never will. It breaks my heart to say this but Adrian disserves you more than I do. You are better with him." He said.

"But I love you." I said. Dimitri took a couple of steps back and said, "I will see you later, when we you know." He said and walked up the stairs. I walked back to my cot and cried. I knew he loved me but. My body shaking with sobs. I fell to sleep crying.

**Ok that is the first chapter I hope you guys like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. Here is chapter 2 **** I do not own VA **** I wish I did. Sorry I have not updated in a while there was a death in my family and we had a lot of drama going on.**

_Chapter 2 _

**Rose POV**

I woke up and saw all my friends there. I got out of the cot, not making eye contact with Dimitri.

"Ok. Eddie and Christian go make a distraction." I said and they ran off. "Lissa and Adrian go make sure the guardians that are not distracted are under compulsion. Lissa do you have the ring?" I said.

"Here you go." Lissa said and dropped a ring into my palm. I put it on and looked at the others. "What do I look like?" I asked and gave a little spin.

"Gorgeous." Adrian said and winked at me. "You are a blue eyed blonde." Lissa said. I was about to comment when we heard a big boom and smelled smoke.

"There is a fire!" One guard said, I took of the ring as he unlocked the cell and ran back upstairs. I put the ring back on. "Damn it. I told them not a big distraction." I said and we all ran up the stairs and out the back door. I saw the whole building was on fire, and Christian and Eddie were giggling like girls behind a tree.

We got into a car all 6 of us. I was pretending to be there feeder. The guard at the gate checked and made sure it was all good. He let us through and we drove out of the court. Eddie had to stay at court so the plan wont fall out. I leaned my head against the window my eyes drooping, I soon let sleep take over.

**VEGAS BABY!**

"Little Dhampir wake up. We are here." Adrian shook me.

"Uggghh." I groaned and got out of the car. Adrian wrapped his arms around my waist and I saw Dimitri look jealous. Ha! Dimitri still likes me, or does he?

**Sorry it is like so short I have a lot going on. Today is the funeral and I had put this chapter in I hope you like it **** I pinky promise that the story is going to get good. So sorry **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back. This will be another short story but I promise again you will like it. **** Sorry and Enjoy this chapter.**

**Rose POV**

We all walked up to the huge master suite. There were three bedrooms and bathrooms. Us girls (Lissa and Me) took one and the guys (Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, Eddie) took the other. Our room had two beds and theirs had four beds. Abe got the master bedroom. There was a small kitchen and dinning room. And there was the main room, which acted like the living room. It all is really nice.

"Ok. I say we take a nap then we get to business." I mumbled still half a sleep.

"Ok." Everyone agreed. We locked the doors and windows and went to our respected rooms. As soon as I walked in, I was on the bed dead a sleep.

**Third Person POV**

**In the guys room…. **

They were all sitting on their own beds. Dimitri was glaring at Adrian.

"What is your problem? Jealous that I have Rose?" Adrian asked Dimitri, noticing that he was glaring at him.

"No. It is just that…" Dimitri did not know what to say.

"Lost for words. You know and I know that you can't have her." Adrian said. Eddie and Christian looking uncomfortable. "You broke her heart twice." Adrian said. "I know she still loves you. And it kills me." Adrian said.

"NO! I still love her I don't disserve her. I can't go back to her after what I did. I know she loves you two." Dimitri said trying not to loose his cool.

"Guys, this is not the time." Eddie said, trying to break this up.

"Let's just ask her who she loves more." Adrian said. "Let's ask her tomorrow she is tired." Dimitri said with concern for Rose in his voice.

"Fine." Adrian said and went to sleep. Dimitri did the same. Soon both love struck boys were a sleep.

"You know and I know this will be an awkward trip." Christian said.

"Dude! It will be awkward for me. I don't have a girl." Eddie said.

"There is always Abe." Christian shrugged his shoulders. Eddie had look of pure horror on his face.

"Man, that is nasty. I am not gay. I'm straight." Eddie said.

"Sure." Christian dragged out the word and went to bed. Eddie shuddered and also went to bed.

**I hope you like it **** Tell me if you like that point of you and check out my poll on who should Rose be with. Please do that **** thanks a mill**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. I don't own VA **

**Rose POV**

I felt the sun go down and darkness swallow me. I stretched and got out of bed and noticed Lissa was still sleeping. I tip toed out of the room and went to the kitchen. Dimitri and Adrian were both up and making breakfast together. Okkkkk. Wouldn't they hate each other? Is today opposite day or did I miss something? This s really weird … is I still a sleep. I shrugged and poured myself some coffee.

"Morning Rose." Adrian said and kissed the top of my head.

"Morning." I said and notice Dimitri tense up when Adrian wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I felt Adrian's head on top of mine.

"Morning _Roza_." Dimitri said and looked at me with pain and longing in his eyes. Whenever he calls me by my nickname my heart flutters or skips a beat. I love Adrian but I know Dimitri is my true love. He was and always is my first love. Ever since that night in the cabin right before he turned striogi, I had even stronger feelings for him. Adrian helped me so much. I love him but my love for him will not be as strong. My love life is confusing.

"Rose, we all need to talk." Adrian said and led us to the balcony. I swallowed. I was worried what this was about.

"Ok. Trying not to feed around the bush. Who do you love?" Dimitri said looking me in the eyes. His brown eyes showing depth but he had his guardian blank face on. Adrian looked just as serious but a little less hostile. I opened my mouth but closed it. I did not know what to say, no witty comments or sarcastic remarks; just nothing. I felt and probably looked like a fish, opening and closing my mouth.

"Guys, breakfast!" Christian said stinking his out the door. I was like being saved by the bell.

"We are not done here." Dimitri whispered in my ear and sent shivers down by back.

"Thanks a lot Flamey." I said and tussled his hair.

"Ha-ha very funny Rose." Christian rolled his eyes at me.

"Ok. Down to business." Abe said. Everyone was up and in the dinning room eating eggs, pancakes, and bacon. "We have Sydney coming over to give us a folder on your father Lissa. Then we go from there really." Abe said and took a sip of his coffee. I took a bite of bacon and asked, "When is Sydney coming?" I have not seen her since I was in Russia hunting Dimitri. She may think we are creatures of the night but we are not that mean.

"Ok. Lissa can you come with me for a sec." I told her and she nodded and got up from her seat and followed me to our room.

"I don't know what to do." I told her jumping on the bed and lying down covering my face. She gave me look saying what are you talking about.

"Adrian… Dimitri." I said and it dawned on her.

"What about them Rose?" Lissa asked me.

"They asked me who do I love." I told her.

"Well, who do you love?" She asked me.

"I love Adrian and but it is not as strong as my feelings for Dimitri. I mean, Dimitri and I did it." I said. Shit. Lissa's eyes went wide.

"YOU DID IT!" She all but yelled, I covered her mouth with my hand. "Do you want my dad in here." I said.

"When?" She asked.

"Right before Dimitri was turned in the small cabin." I told her.

"Ok, so who do you love more?" She said shaking her head trying to get rid of that gross feeling.

"I…" Abe interrupted me, "Sydney is here." He said and closed the door. "Come on Liss." I told Lissa and we went to open the door. There were four boys on the floor at our feet.

**Third Person POV**

**Outside Girl's Room with Guys**

"Dude, you sure this is ok?" Eddie asked as Dimitri and Adrian put their ears to the door.

"Eddie live a little." Christian said and put his ear to the door. Eddie shook his head and followed suit.

_They all heard the conversation,_

"_I love Adrian and but it is not as strong as my feelings for Dimitri. I mean, Dimitri and I did it." Rose said_

"_YOU DID IT!" Lissa all but yelled._

"_Do you want my dad in here." Rose said._

Dimitri looked distant trying to remember that night. Adrian looked like he was about to kill Dimitri.

"You guys did it." Adrian growled. "Yeah we did." Dimitri said cockily. No one ever seen Dimitri like this usually he was calm but now, there were no words to describe him.

Adrian attacked Dimitri and Eddie and Christian were trying to break them apart. Abe stepped over the fight and told the girls Sydney was here.

Abe left and the fight continued. The door opened and Rose and Lissa were staring down at the guys. Adrian had his hands around Dimitri's neck and Dimitri had his hands on Adrian's neck. Eddie and Christian both had their arms around the fighting boys. It looked as if time froze.

"Ummm. Hi." Eddie waved at the girls.

**Rose's POV**

What the fuck? "What the hell! YOU CAN'T GIVE ME ANY DAMN PRIVACY! I MEAN SPYING ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU SHOULD TRUST ME ADRIAN." I yelled and walked around the fight and walked into the living room.

"Hi Sydney." I smiled. "Hi Rose, good to that you are out." She said.

"Ok. Down to business. Where is the file?" I asked.

"I don't have the file but I took out important information that you might need." She said and slid some papers toward Lissa and I. "I don't have a name but, She lives in South California. She and her mom have been taking money from the Dragomir bank account." Sydney said.

Lissa and I gave each other a high-five. "Bingo." I said.

**Ok that is chapter 4. I hope you guys like it **** do you like the third person pov or do you want Adrian's or Dimitri's? please tell me and review**

**First person to comment and guesses what happens next gets to be in the story so make sure you only give me **_**your first name**_** and a comment.**

**Good luck and thank you **


	5. Chapter 5 READ BOLD PRINT!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I only got 1 review in this chapter! Come on guys please review. If there is more reviews then 1 maybe I will update again today. Soooo review and enjoy. Thanks **RaeSmile22!

**Adrian POV **

That was just embarrassing. I can't believe she yelled at me like that. I know I should trust her more. It is just that I know she loves him more. Now that I know she is not a virgin, not that I am, it changes things. It is hard I want to hold her and give her anything she wants. But I know she just does not love me. Even though I heard her, it still is hard to think that. I love her. I have to choose to keep her and make her mine or make her happy. I rather see her happy. I care about her too much to be selfish. Damn. I need a cigarette right now. But I gave up drinking and smoking for her.

Christian came over and helped me up from the floor. He patted my back and gave me a sympathy smile.

Really need to make a choice. Keep Rose or give her away and have her happy. I thought about it more and I finally came to a decision.

**Rose POV**

Finally we got a lead on Lissa's sister. Lissa could be queen. Now all we have to do is figure out whom the real murder is. Victor. I bet it was Victor. I just had a gut feeling but then again feel like it was not true. I felt nausea. I got into guardian mode and made sure I had my stake.

"Every moroi and Sydney behind me NOW!" I said. Dimitri, Eddie, and Abe's guards stood next to me forming a circle around them who were backed against the wall. Five striogi came in through the door. They came toward us, it was 5 to 8 we will definitely beat them. Focus Rose.

One of them came towards me and threw a punch to the gut. I fell to the ground but got back up. I kicked him back and tried to ignore the pain in my stomach. I felt my breaths come out short and a new pain in my chest. I rib broke and stabbed a lung. I looked at all the others and they were still fighting. He also turned to see what was going on. I took that chance and jumped on his back. Being short had some advantages. I continued to ignore the pain. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kicked him the groin. I flipped off his back and stabbed him with an opening.

I felt someone smash me down. I landed on my stomach and felt pain sweep my whole chest. I heard screams and cries from the rest of the group.

"R-Rose!" Lissa cried.

"Rose!" Adrian was shaking but it was sturdy.

"Rosemarie." Who else my father.

"_Roza!_" Dimitri yelled. I saw him kill the striogi he was fighting and came toward me. I felt more pain then I did in years. A headache started and it was more painful then anything else. Ghosts.

I felt weight lifted from me. I saw Dimitri kill her, the last one. Ghost started to come into my vision. All so sad and reaching for me. I yelled and felt someone pick me up. I was surprised when a thought was in my head. The headache grew and I grabbed at my head.

"_Roza, _please stay with me. Please. I love you." I heard Dimitri say. I needed to see Tatiana, just like I saw Mason.

"Tatiana. Please come here if you here me." I said. I saw her come toward me. She looks sad. There was my stake hanging out of her chest, I cringed at the sight.

"How are you?" I asked. She did not do anything. I forgot they cannot talk. My headache grew more painful.

Cutting to the chase, "Do you know who your killer is?" I asked and she nodded yes.

Ok getting somewhere. "Was it Victor?" I asked and she shook her head no.

Ok so it is not Victor. "Can you show me?" She nodded and showed me her killing. I cringed when he stabbed her.  
"It was your brother?" I asked her afraid of the answer. She nodded and she disappeared from my sight. All the other ghosts also disappeared and my headache went away. My ring must of fell off.

I looked up and saw Dimitri looking down at me. I touched his cheek, his eyes flashed open and gave me a hug.

"Don't ever do that you scared us?" He said. "I won't. But it just happened." I said. He nodded. I saw all the striogi bodies were gone. "Lissa, can you?" I asked her and she knew what I meant.

She healed me and gave a hug. "I thought you were gone." Lissa choked. I shook my head. "You will never loose me Liss." I said.

"I talked to Tatiana's ghost." I said. Everyone told me to go on.

"Wait, Rose can we talk in private?" Adrian asked and gave me a hug.

"Hold on. I know the true killer." I said all eyes widen telling me to continue.

"Nathan Ivashkov."

**Oooooooooo! Do you like the twist? Did you expect this? Tell me what you think!**

**Also if you want to be in my story leave a comment! And sign it as your FIRST NAME! Please review maybe I will do a quick chapter later today.**

**So be good PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey please review! If you do you might get a cookie **** chapter 6 rolling**

**Adrian POV**

My father. The murder of my aunt. Why would he kill his own sister? I know he wanted power but I thought he would not kill the king or queen just to be king. But he could not be king because of the rule. I thought of my aunt's will. Lissa would be queen. He would kill Lissa and then run for king. No. I won't let my dad kill Lissa or Rose.

**Lissa POV**

Lord Ivashkov, the murder?

**Christian POV**

I thought it would be Victor not Adrian's dad.

**Abe POV**

Interesting. Before we do anything drastic (knowing Rose) I need more guards.

**Eddie POV**

Wow. Dude. That changes everything.

**Dimitri POV **

Why would he kill Tatiana? To be king. He blamed Rose to get rid of her to be able to kill Lissa.

**Rose POV**

All their eyes wide. Shock written on each of their faces. "He wants to be king. Since he can't be king right after another family member. He killed Tatiana, blamed me so I would be out of the picture," I swallowed not wanting to say the next thing. I bit my lip; I felt tears slide down my cheeks. "… So he could kill Lissa. To become king." I started to cry. Lissa came over and hugged me.

"That won't happen. We all love each other that no one will be killed." Lissa said and rubbed my back. I never cry. I am Rose Hathaway. It is a surprise and a rarity when I do.

"Rose, can we talk?" Adrian asked. I nodded and he took my hand, and led me to my room. He locked the door so no one will come in.

"Rose, I think…it is over."

**Ok a quicky. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYY HEYY HEYY! OK here is chapter 7 enjoy **** I don't own VA**

**Previously:**

"_Rose, can we talk?" Adrian asked. I nodded and he took my hand, and led me to my room. He locked the door so no one will come in._

"_Rose, I think…it is over." _

**Rose POV**

"What?" I felt tears threatening to come over.

"I think we should give us a break." He said. I sat on the bed before I fell over. I didn't know breaking up with him hurt this much. I guess I have stronger feelings for him more then I knew and now he is gone.

"I just think it is best for us." He told me. "But why?" I asked, confused about why he is breaking up with me. He told me his love would never die for me.

"Well when you and Lissa were talking, we heard. I just…I won't stop loving you. I know you still love Dimitri. You don't look at me like you look at him. I just want you happy." He told me.

Tears fell down my cheeks. "But I love you too. He was my first love that will never change. I love you." I told him. Knowing that Dimitri still did not love me, I would not know what to do. I mean I could date Eddie but there are rumors that he is gay. Even though he likes Mia. I felt like my heart was breaking in two. A part of me was being tarred off.

"I think it is best that it is over." He said. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room.

_Rose?_

_Lissa?_

_The bond is not one-way any more. Are you okay?_

_That is cool and no._

_Do you want help?_

_No. I just want to be alone Tell peoples that we should take a break and wait for the info to sink in and for Abe to come up with a plan. I am not good. I want to be alone._

_Ok call me if you need me Rose._

Lissa and I departed for now. I put on an over-sized tee shirt and went into bed. I knew needed something.

_Lissa can you get me some, no a lot, of chocolate and Ben & Jerry's ice cream chocolate. _

_Ok._

Lissa came in with chocolate and ice cream then left knowing that I just needed time. While I ate chocolate and ice cream I put on Spanish soap operas.

**3 Days Later…**

"_Roza?_" The door opened and Dimitri came in. I did not answer him just kept eating ice cream and chocolate. I probably look like a fat lard but I don't care.

"Please answer me. I want to make sure you are ok." He told me.

"Roberto, ¿por qué dejas Luica? Quiero decir, si la amas entonces no la dejes! Usted es un idiota Roberto!" **(Thank you Google Translate) **I must of learned how to speak Spanish from watching these soaps for three days straight.

"What?" Dimitri asked raising an eyebrow.

"Roberto is an idiot for leaving Luica." I told him and pointed at the TV.

"_Roza_," He grabbed the clicker turned of the TV and took away my food. "Hey!"

"_Roza_, listen…" He said and took my chin and made me look at him in the eye. I knew I was loosing because I was getting lost in his warm brown eyes.

"…You need to get over him. He made a mistake of dumping you. You are the most perfect person I know. I am sorry. I love you too much to hurt you again. That is why I kept pushing you away. I love you."

**Ok that is chapter 7 please COMMENT!**

**I won't update until there are 5 reviews so please review **

**Pretty please with a cherry on top**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Come on you need to comment or else I won't write. I am in a really good mood today and decided to write chapter 8 but you need to review so don't forget or Victor will suffocate you **** jk jk jk haha so please review **

**Previously:**

"_Roza, listen…" He said and took my chin and made me look at him in the eye. I knew I was loosing because I was getting lost in his warm brown eyes._

"…_You need to get over him. He made a mistake of dumping you. You are the most perfect person I know. I am sorry. I love you too much to hurt you again. That is why I kept pushing you away. I love you." _

**Rose POV**

"What?" I asked my eyes widening and watering. I feel like I have been saying that word a lot lately.

"I love you. I always have." Dimitri said. A piece of hair was dangling in my face so he pushed it behind my ear. My heart skipped a beat every time he touches me. I feel sparks fly, fireworks going off, like we were meant to be.

"I just don't deserve you. But I can't stand being so close but yet so far away. I want you in my arms." He said. I felt myself being lost in his eyes. His words were heavy with his Russian accent..

"I forgive you I just want to be with you in your arms." I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

He did not say anything. I got nervous. He was going to break my heart again, my heart can take to much breaking. Instead he leaned in and kissed me. His warm soft lips moving against mine. I was shocked at first then started to kiss him back. Nothing else mattered right now. It was only Dimitri and I. Adrian. Lissa. Were gone. If this building went up in flames I would not know. Sparks flew as our lips moved together, our tougnes dancing together. He pulled away so we can both breathe.

"I love you." He said. He opened up and said it.

"I love you too." I said smiling from ear to ear nothing else mattered right now.

This was one of my favorite moments right now. I kissed Dimitri and got out of my bed. He took my hand and we walked into the living room. Eddie and Adrian were sitting on the couch. Christian and Lissa were in the love seat. Abe sat in the big armchair. Sydney must have left when I was in my state.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled and ran to give me a hug. I hugged her back.

_Are you ok?_

_Perfect…sigh_

_Wait, holding hands, eyes sparkling, his hair messy…_

_Yup!_

_EEEEKKKKK! Finally, he told you._

_Wait you knew?_

_No you can see it in his eyes Rose._

_What has Adrian been up too? _I was curious.

_Well he was normal, worried but normal. He is still not over you. _

_mierda de verdad? es una bolsa de duchas vaginales total. Quiero decir que ya está por encima de mí!_

_What did you say?_

_crap really? he is a total douche bag. I mean he is already over me!_

_Oh… did you watch Spanish Soap Operas?_

_Yes…_

_Rose_

"What are they talking about?" Christian asked.

"Oh nothing Flamey." I said. I took Dimitri's hand again and smiled up at him. I felt my heart was mostly whole but not complete.

I looked at Adrian who was looking at me. I am going to ignore him.

"Ok down to business." I said sitting down going right back to my normal smart-ass self.

**Ok sorry it is short. You need to review. I love that you love my story and favorite it but I really want you guys to please review**

**5 reviews and I will update. I won't update this weekend it being Fourth of July weekend for the USA.**

**So hit the green button at the bottom and review please. Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait here is chapter 9! Enjoy **** I don't own VA**

**Rose POV**

"Ok so what is the plan Rose?" Eddie asked.

"It is…" I was lost for words. I actually did not have a plan. When did I don't have a plan? We need proof of Nathan killing Tatiana. We also needed the Dragomir. Hmmmmmmmm.

"I need to talk to Tatiana again." I told them. Dimitri who was sitting next to me holding my hand said, "You are sure you want to do that?" He asked me. Concern was evident on his face. Adrian has been very quiet. This is not himself.

"Yes I am sure Dimitri." I told and looked at the others. And with that I let my walls fall and the headache came and strong.

"Tatiana." I called out to her. She came up front same as last time except she looked annoyed. I knew there was a reason why I still did not like her. But whatever.

"Is there any proof of your killer?" I asked and she nodded.

"A video camera?" I asked she shook and nodded her head.

"A video camera that…" She put her finger to her lips. I flew off track not knowing what that meant. Then like a light bulb going on over my head.

"A secret video camera?" I asked her and she nodded. "Where is it?" I asked her and she showed me it was in a flowerpot in her room. I seemed like on one knew where it was except for her. "Thanks." I said and she nodded.

A ghost came up to me. I looked at him funny then it dawned on me. Mason! "Mason!" I said actually really loud even though I still had a searing headache.

"How are you Rose?" He asked.

"Wait I thought you could not talk?" I asked him trying and failing to raise my eyebrow.

He laughed and said, "Yeah. I am special. Tatiana said it is in the biggest flowerpot on her main table. It has audio or something like that." I think I was still dumb struck on how he could talk to me.

"Also Rose tell everyone I say hi and I miss them. Tell Eddie keep up the good work and that I say hi. I also hope you are happy with Dimitri and don't forger I still like you, even if I am ghost. Bye Rose." He said and disappeared from my sight.

I did not get the chance to reply because three more ghosts came up to me. These were more shocking then Mason. Eric Dragomir, Laura Dragomir, and Andre Dragomir **(I don't know Lissa's mom's name so I made one up) **were floating in front of me. Is today ghost-visit-Rose-day?

"Rose. I miss you and Lissa so much tell her I love her and with her always." Laura told me looking like she was about to cry. I wanted to cry too, she was like my second mom.

"Rose could you tell Lissa I am sorry for my mistakes and lying toward her. And that I hope she becomes a great Queen." Eric told me and I nodded.

"Yeah. Tell my little sis I miss her and that we are here for her. All she has to do is talk to us and we will answer for you too. Also thank you for protecting her. Some ghost can talk but really only Mason, us, and Tatiana."" Andre said.

"She could talk!" I yelled because I probably did not have to guess everything that she said.

They nodded and waved. They disappeared and I put my walls back up an slipped my ring back on not believing what I just saw. The headache disappeared and noticed I was in Dimitri's lap.

"Lissa your dad is sorry. Your mom misses you. Your brother misses you and loves you. Mason says hi. You can talk to any of them even Tatiana and they will answer you." I said. I was looking straight ahead not looking at anyone. I felt someone rub circles on my back.

"What?" Lissa asked me. Her eyes glistening with tears.

"Eddie, Mason says hi and keep up the good work man." I told him. Should I tell Dimitri about what Mason told me? I think I will when we were alone.

"Tell Adrian I love him dearly." Someone whispered in my ear. Tatiana.

"Adrian your aunt says she loves you dearly." I told him and then turned to my dad. "Ok Old Man what is the plan?" I asked taking control of this mission.

"Adrian and Eddie will go back to court get the camera and show it to Hans. The rest of us will be going to South California." Abe said. We all nodded in agreement.

"We start tomorrow so everyone go to bed." I told them and walked into our room. I changed into my pjs and Lissa went to the bathroom. She felt shock, worried, scared, but happy. Happy about being able to see her family. Nervous about meeting her sister. I had a great idea.

"Liss, do you want to talk to your family?" I asked her.

**Ok guys sorry for the late update. I hope I did not keep you waiting so long. Ok 5reviews for this chapter and I will update.**

**So review! Thanks **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Soooo sorry about the late update… my parents blocked the site and could not update…sooo here is chapter 10! Thanks so much for all my readers! Enough jibber-jabber on with the story…**

**Rose POV**

Lissa looked at me like I was crazy for second. Then like a light bulb going off, her turned into a smile of pure happiness.

"But how can I?" Lissa asked as her smile faltered a bit.

"Go into my head and I will tell them everything that you want to say or ask." I told her. She nodded and she jumped onto the bed very excited.

"Lets hope it works." Lissa said crossing her fingers. She closed her eyes and focused really hard. "Dragomirs, can you come here please?" I asked.

"_Rose I am here seeing everything you see." _Lissa said in my head.

Three white ghostly figures came up to me. "Yes Rose." Eric asked me.

"Lissa wants to talk to you." I told them.

"Wait how can she talk to us?" Laura asked. Her features were happy about being able to talk to her own daughter.

"Well…the bond Lissa and I share goes both ways. I told to go into my head and she can see everything I see. I told her to tell me her questions and anything else she wants to say to you and I will translate." I explained to them and they all nodded their heads.

**Lissa POV**

I can not believe it! I am seeing my mom, dad, and brother. I am so glad I figured how to get the bond to go both ways. What am I going to ask them? I am kinda nervous, but why should I? I mean they are my own family. When Rose told them I wanted to talk to them their faces all went up like a Christmas Tree. Rose explained how, and while she did that I took a deep breathe.

**(A/N: Ok I did not know how to do the conversation at first. So I decided that the italic words would be for both Dragomirs and Lissa. Just pretend Rose is saying them. Also the ghosts can see everyone in the room. So Lissa's family can see her. They just don't hear the people except Rose. And people cant hear them except Rose and Lissa going into Rose's head.) **

"_Hi guys!" I said happily._

"_Oh darling how I miss you. You have grown so much." Mom said. She smiled at me. I wish I could hug her and get wrapped up in her arms._

"_I miss you too mommy." I told her. I felt tears drip down my cheek. _

"_Little sis, how has it been? Having fun with Christian Ozera?" Andre winked at me. _

"_You would say that. Yes I am. He is perfect in everyway." I told them._

"_I am so sorry Lissa. I know how hard it is to understand you have a half-sister and that you thought of me perfectly and then you find out my mistake. You must devastated. I am so sorry but it was before I met your mother. I would never to that to her or your brother." Dad told me. He looked clearly guilty and upset. How can I not forgive him, I mean he is my own father. _

"_I forgive you daddy. But what is her name?" I asked him. My voice filled with curiousness. _

"_Catherine Hale. I met her mother in Vegas five years before I met your mother. When I found out she was pregnant, I decided to give her a bank account that gets filled weekly. I had already met your mother then and excepted the truth when I told her. Catherine is 21 years old yesterday." Dad explained. _**(A/N: I am not good in math so I totally made up her age with Lissa being 17 years old and adding five years so Cat and Andre both 21 even though one is dead. If that confuses anyone don't worry I am confused too LOL)**

"_Okay, that makes sense." I did the math in my head. I yawned. I was getting sleepy._

"_Go to bed honey. You have a long day tomorrow." Mom told me. _

"_Ok, mom I love you. I love all of you, and just know that you are looking over me." I told them._

"We love you too." They said and disappeared. 

I slipped out of Rose's head and opened my eyes. Rose was sitting on the bed next to me. I bit my lip and started to cry missing my family and much that meeting meant and that I am not alone, hit me like a ton of bricks. Rose crawled over and hugged me.

"It is ok Liss, everything will be ok." Rose comforted me.

We both soon fell a sleep…

**Guys POV**

"Wonder what the girls are doing?" Eddie asked. Everyone was sitting on their own beds.

"Maybe they are having a make-out session." Christian shrugged. Adrian took a pillow and threw it at Christian's head.

"Hey what was that for?" Christian asked. Adrian shrugged, "Because you were being an ass."

"I was not an ass. It was an idea." Christian defended his self. He blew out his chest to make him look bulked up.

"About your own girlfriend." Adrian accused.

"So, girls kissing girls is sexy and hot. You have to agree with that." Christian said and Eddie nodded.

"Would guys stop fighting like an old married couple."Dimitri said putting down his Western novel.

"But, Dimitri don't you think girls kissing girls is hot and sexy?" Eddie asked him.

"Yes." Dimitri said admitting.

"Ha!" Christian said to Adrian.

"Wait a second, I never said it was not hot." Adrian said. Abe came into the room.

"Go to bed, you have long day tomorrow and the girls are asleep so all lights out now." Abe demanded and left. All of the guys shuddered and went to bed.

**Ok guys if it is short sorry I just wanted to update. Again sorry, and please review. You know you want to leave a comment. **


End file.
